


Exactly where he wanted to be

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: It's Phil and Rosalind's wedding day
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Rosalind Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Exactly where he wanted to be

**Author's Note:**

> AOS Ships it All day 13 was Cousalind, and since I didn't have any requests/ideas, they got a wedding!

Coulson heard a knock on the door behind him. “Come in,” he called.

It was Daisy; of course it was. “Just came to check on my favorite groom. How are you doing?”

Phil smiled. “I’m good. A little nervous, but good.”

“Good,” Daisy said with a nod of the head. “I saw Rosalind. She looks beautiful. She asked me to come check on you. I think she just wanted me to make sure you hadn’t run off.”

“Nope, still here.”

“Well, there’s still time you know. If you want to run.”

Phil gave Daisy a level look. “It’s going to be fine.”

Daisy stared at the ground for a bit. “Nothing will be the same,” she said, finally.

“And that’s ok.” He knew this would come up, but he had thought it would be before his actual wedding day. “I’ll still be the same person, and Rosalind loves you.”

Daisy raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Well, she will learn to love you,” Phil corrected. “But she likes you for now. And she understands that you’re part of the package.”

“As long as you’re happy.”

“I am.”

Marrying Rosalind had seemed like a natural progression in their relationship. She wanted the permanence. He wanted to be there for her. And so it just made sense.

Phil would have been just as happy going before a justice of the peace and getting it done, but Rosalind insisted that would be unfitting of their positions. They settled on a small ceremony with just some friends and family.

Daisy gave him a final hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Soon Phil found himself standing in front of the small group, watching Rosalind walk down the aisle. She was beautiful. He immediately felt his nerves settle. This was exactly where he wanted to be right now. Rosalind smiled at him as she joined him at the front.

“Are you ready for this?” she whispered.

“Most definitely.”

They said their vows, promising love and fidelity and partnership. Everything that Phil wanted and needed. He was ready and willing when told to kiss his bride. 

There was a small reception afterward, more of an excuse to spend time together than anything. Phil only had eyes for Rosalind though. 

“You keep smiling,” she said.

“Oh, I’m sorry, was I not supposed to be happy today?”

“I suppose that’s acceptable.” She paused. “Are you still happy you did this?”

“Don’t you think it’s a little late to ask me that now?” Phil gave her a look. “I’m starting to think maybe you’re regretting your choice.”

Rosalind shook her head. “Oh no, you’re stuck with me now.”

“Good,” he said with a nod. “That’s exactly what I want.”

She smiled. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Later, as he led Rosalind out to the small area set aside for dancing, he reflected that Daisy was right. Things wouldn’t be the same, but maybe they could be a little bit better. And that little bit could make all the difference in the world one day.

Whatever happened, he knew he was grateful to have Rosalind by his side. 

  
  



End file.
